Team Villalba
' Team Villalba' is the second protective association of the city Mathtropolis, which plans to protect the city from problems caused by the 3 villains of Mathtropolis, protect the Old West from Jack the Bad and especially, The Royal Family of the Underworld. History *Who knows in what year this association was formed? *Who knows at what moment of the history this association was formed? I only know that it was formed in 2015 after the invention of the Robot Chicken, robot chicken that caused an explosion in the whole universe that united fantasy with reality. It is known that a fallen in the same year, because the leader was not on earth, but in the Pokémon World on vacation, which made the members bored because the leader was not here to entrust the missions, the members need a new leader to entrust the missions, they wanted to make Ingrid Giraffe their new leader, but they were too lazy to tell her and they went to get a new job to have fun. Members Common Membership Common Member is the first stage when you join Team Villalba, the initial stage of being a member of Team Villalba, you can go to Admin if you have the Admin badge for doing something very hard work, we have 66 of these common members: #Demon Prince (Trying to save the Princess from the Demon Queen, but he has failed numerous times without his game cheats, Super Demon Returns, but after that, he joined Team Villalba to help him with other video game characters) #Luigi (Green plumber who fixes pipes that sewers, Mario's brother and Waluigi's rival, love Princess Daisy) #Princess (Princess or whatever your name is, you will join when we rescue you with Demon Prince) #Dark Link (Dark Elf, who only likes light and not darkness, you cannot see it in the dark, but you can hear it in the dark, to see it, use a flashlight or something illuminate your place where it is like a light bulb ) #Dark Samus (Robot suit controlled by the sexy Samus Zero, it's like a space suit for combat, having an arm cannon like Mega Man's, it's the dark version of the original Samus Aran suit) #Dark Pit (Fallen Angel, which is a dark version of Light Pit) #Samus Zero (We are deceived because it turns out that you are Samus Aran, we thought we fired you) #Simon Belmont (From 1669, he used to be a vampire hunter who defeated the famous Dracula, to Death and killed countless monsters and vampires, but he hasn't died yet, he probably has eternal youth, becoming a demon hunter in search of the Demon Queen and her 3 princes) #Richter Belmont (Another vampire hunter who became a demon hunter, he is that of the year 1773 and died in the 19th century, two centuries after his death, resurrected among the dead in the 15th year of the 21st century, 2015, where his demon hunter role would begin) #Alex Kun (He is a billionaire because of his elegant clothes, it is said to be Alex) #Soleiyu Belmont #Trevor Belmont #Sonia Belmont #Christopher Belmont #Whip Skeleton #Mega Man (Hired to hunt Robot Masters that interest Team Villalba, it's the classic Mega Man) #Proto Man (Hired to reprogram Robot Masters who hunts the classic Mega Man, he is the older brother of the classic Mega Man) #Roll (He only cleans the barracks and cooks in it, he does nothing other than that or is scheduled for combat, he is the younger sister of the classic Mega Man, he is the most useless member for that) #Ice Man #Fire Man #Rokko Chan #Bass #Dr. Wily/Mr. X #Dr. Cossack #Gemini Man #Kalinka Cossack #Bill Rizer #Lance Bean #RD-008 #RC-011 #Haggle Man #Shadow #Sophia J-7 #Tetrimino #Bubby #Bobby #Twinbee #Winbee #Gwinbee #Headdy #Mr. Gimmick #Waluigi #Clown Man #Magic Man #Shadow the Hedgehog #Ryo Hazuki (I create a time machine in 1987 and travel in time 32 years after 1987, arriving at 2019, where the story of the long-awaited Shenmue III will happen for August 27, 2019, in search of one Lan Di with the Team Villalba) #Galaxy Man (You will soon be Admin ''when you save the Earth from the possible asteroid impact on Earth on ''October 3, 2019, you must divert it from its course with Black Hole Bombs) #Astro Man (The older brother of Galaxy Man, I think he will help his younger brother to save the earth from the asteroid of October 3, 2019, thanks to Astro Crush and Copy Vision) #Vile (Reprogrammed by Team Villalba to hunt Mavericks that interest them by default) #Sheep Man (Two-legged sheep that always changes jobs due to boredom, both as a sheep rancher and as a static resistance tester on circuit boards and chips, is known to be the worst Robot Master in all time) #Signas (The Police Jesus's Assistant, in an attempt to compete with the Doctor Jesus's Assistant, Alia) #Tails (A fox with two tails that serve to fly by rotating them like a propeller, is the partner of Sonic the Hedgehog) #Dr. Eggman (A mad scientist who treated animals badly with his robots, but in the end he joined Team Villalba to help PETA protect the animals) #Tengu Man (An tengu who is afraid of the illusionists, especially Clown Man and Magic Man, who are based on those themes, because both are weak to Tengu weapons) #Princess Daisy (Luigi's lover, she is the princess ruler of the Flower Kingdom!) #Axl (Axl as he was the missing of the trio protagonist of the Mega Man X series (with X and Zero in Team Rivper and he in Team Villalba), gave the feeling that he would become a Maverick hunter in 2015, which would hunt Optic Sunflower, Shining Firefly and Cyber Peacock in 2015 to recruit them, then hunt Magna Centipede, Spiral Pegasus, Spike Rosered, Jet Stingray, Sting Chameleon and Infinity Mijinion in 2019 to recruit them as well. It is said that he is the Red's brother, the leader of the Red Alert group, whose Mavericks are not interesting at all, except that one onion Maverick that did interest Team Rivper somewhat) #Spark Mandrill (a baboon supposedly found in a power station by the Team Villalba's Maverick Hunters. Seeing the use of the drill of his left hand and his electric powers, it was thought that it would serve for an operation in which it should infiltrate a place of maximum security such as the Team Rivper's headquarters or Area 51) #Snipe Anteator (An anteater that lives in a Cyber Field, it is unknown because, he always hides in a place to shoot) #Blast Hornet (The hornet created by the counter-terrorists of the United States in 1990, to fight against terrorists, because they thought that the hornet had the power of a swarm of wasp and by the explosives, which are the most powerful weapon that exists) #Patsy (A smiling mongoose by her last name "Smile"? Really? Well, let me she and Gretchen and Nina are the only scouts who are friendly and peaceful of Squirrel Scouts, as the other scouts are hostile and violent) #31 Minutos (lit: 31 Minutes. A Chilean musical group of stuffed animals that came to Europe, only in Spain and in the Mathematical Nation, to broadcast a television news every 3 hours from 6:00 AM to 9:00 PM in both countries. The stuffed animals of the group are controlled for the Team Villalba membership) #Aiden Pearce (A Chicago hacker, the city in which more smartphones and security cameras are used in the streets. He came to the Mathematical Nation to watch the entire Mathtropolis city with his piracy) #Gretchen (...) #Bubble Crab (A crab that has its tongs on its shoulders, can produce bubbles, was once a Maverick Hunter belonging to the 6th Naval Unit next to Wheel Gator, but he and he retired because they fought between them. He now works as a member from the Sea Shepherd Conservation Society, he accused of protecting the Charles Darwin Middle School's aquatic zone) #Douglas (A Reploid engineer who has dedicated his time to the maintenance of the Team Villalba's Mavericks / Reploids, in addition to being a Team Villalba member, is a Team Rivper member, who maintains the Team Rivper's Mavericks / Reploids) #Earthrock Trilobyte (In 2019, this Trilobite was discovered still alive for millon years in a Canadian quarry called Metal Valley, saying that it will be the last of its kind, however, it was not organic, because it had mechanisms and was made of metal, what meaning a machine was created in 1959. Probably placed in the Canadian quarry Metal Valley. It is the oldest Reploid that exists so far. The Team Villalba used it to disable Gigabolt Man-O-War (because it is weak for ground/earth-based weapons), the "supposed" electricity generator of the Team Rivper's headquarters, thereby disabling all headquarters' security systems, making it look like a rescue mission for the other Mavericks after World War III, these were already locked in cells because they were hacked and stolen by Team Rivper) Admins The Admins are members of Team Villalba who report something to the leaders themselves, a Common Member can go to Admin obtaining the Admin badge if he does something very hard that costs you a lot of hard time, an Admin can pass to the Executive if you get the Executive badge by Being very controversial in the team, we have 10 Admins of these: #Cyber Peacock (The most powerful admin that exists, lives in cyberspace to keep the network in order) #Magna Centipede (Evil centipede who stole in the old Police Jesus's house. This was the result of a hacking in his system, since he did not have an anti-piracy system, designed to protect his house from thieves and kill them) #Spiral Pegasus (World War III survivor of the early 22nd century, is a 100% real pegasus and has an Air Force Base on the west coast of Norway) #CCTVbot (Always to the camera from the series) #Crash Bandicoot (PlayStation failed mascot that finally its games went to other platforms such as Nintendo and Xbox, what a sad story) #Spike Rosered (Probably the reason for Nina Neckerly's mysterious mutation?) #Shining Firefly (Shining Firefly was captured and recruited by Team Villalba as the new admin, commanded on a mission in search of Ingrid Giraffe, the missing member of Team Villalba, tracking her via GPS to overwhelm her with her intense glow and kidnap her, and achieved!) #Sting Chameleon (Chameleon replacing Neon Tiger at Charles Darwin Middle School, an animal school, which was originally an attempt to protect students and the school from human violence, so no one would try to steal or harm students and school, but Neon Tiger was removed from school by its owner Doctor Jesus, as a second attempt to protect it, create this Chameleon to protect the animal school) #Blaze Heatnix (A 100% real non-fake phoenix, created by Gate, the scientist Reploid responsible for creating Infinity Mijinion and Metal Shark Player . He can absorb heat from the sun or magma and use it later as a heat source for the Earth in the case of a nuke winter, a new ice age or a cruel winter, as is the Volcarona's story described in his Pokédex data. He flies through the skies to announce the arrival spring or summer to a specific country, as is the Moltres's history described in his Pokédex data) #Vanishing Gungaroo (A boxing kangaroo trained by the Royal Australian Navy to deactivate all kinds of explosives (including nuclear bombs), which makes it a war machine for that war strategy, was found by the Team Villalba's Maverick Hunters in an underground base in Australia. World War III, a nuclear bomb was put under Charles Darwin Middle School, so with his help he thought of his strategy to deactivate the nuclear bomb, however, he was off, so Police Jesus tried to turn on it a a dozen times, but I don't turn it on anyway, the nuclear bomb exploded and millions of innocent animals died, including Police Jesus's girlfriend, Ingrid Giraffe, which made him sad, which gave Police Jesus more opportunity to have a human girlfriend, but Police Jesus likes Ingrid for his perfection (for being taller than him, nothing else there). One day after the end of World War III, Vanishing Gungaroo turn on and realized that Charles Darwin Middle School was destroyed by the nuclear bomb explosion, stating that Sting Chameleon and the other Mavericks were hacked by Team Rivper, given that this and the other Mavericks have an anti-piracy system and these were hacked by an unknown method piracy. Vanishing Gungaroo and Police Jesus are imitating as detectives to find the clues left by Team Rivper to reach their headquarters in Switzerland) #Dark Mantis (A praying mantis and a Dark Necrobat's cheap copy probably created with samples of his DNA that is the security guard that protects the Team Villalba's headquarters during the night, which causes intruders not to steal there, because these thieves died because Dark Mantis cut them in half with their blades. He can roam freely at darkness without any restriction; It is said that your blades can cut all kinds of materials (concrete, wood, plastic, etc.), in addition to penetrating everything) #Crystal Snail (A snail whose origin is unknown and who lives in a crystal mine. Originally, he was a Team Rivper member probably reprogrammed before he was to punish Doctor Jesus for the bad actions he did. In World War III, no he was able to prevent Doctor Jesus from activating the three nuclear bombs placed under three animal education units and exploiting them, which caused mass extinction for the Animal Kingdom, changing the Earth's food chain. He was fired from Team Rivper at the start of the war, probably because his gradual elimination plan for the Animal Kingdom would ruin him. A few weeks after the war he joined Team Villalba to give a punishment and a lesson to Doctor Jesus about what he "should not do") Executives The Executives are somewhat controversial members, it is the penultimate stage of being a member of Team Villalba, until they become the leader of the team to do as hard as possible that you could do in Team Villalba as being even more controversial than before, once passed Team leader, you can lead the team. This is no longer possible because there are only 2 spaces for leader (Main Leader, space used by Police Jesus and Minor Leader, space used by Ingrid Giraffe), we have 7 executives of these: #Guadalupe Toucan (Don't I think it's very controversial enough to be a leader?) #Nina (Ingrid's older sister other friend is here as an executive, hopefully she does not become a leader of Team Villalba if she is very controversial, I do not want feminism!) #Jet Stingray (He was kidnapped by Team Villalba to force him to join the team and carry out a mission where he tried to destroy Ingrid's new boyfriend, Slash Beast, aka Adam Lyon and thus kidnap her so that Police Jesus will conquer Ingrid Giraffe as his girlfriend again, and achieved!) #Infinity Mijinion (Water Flea that as we know well, I try to give the possibility to explore the entire universe with its infinity abilities, such as multiplying and surviving to almost anything, although we know that it is "infinity" like him and the universe) #Optic Sunflower (Sunflower that came from outer space, a few weeks after the Third World War, he was recovered when Police Jesus successfully infiltrated the Team Rivper's headquarters with the help of Earthrock Trilobyte (because they had to disable the headquarters electricity generator (Gigabolt Man-O-War ) with a single Crystal Wall, to deactivate all the security systems of the headquarters), causing the cells to open and the Team Villalba's Mavericks to escape freely from the Team Rivper's headquarters, when it was recovered, Police Jesus discovered that Optic Sunflower can could travel in time (but I was afraid to reveal it to Doctor Jesus, I would take it away because he would have the power of one); concerned about Global Warming and climate change on Earth, came to the planet to save it from stopping the burning fossil fuels and with a Renewable Energy Project, in which it plans to put a ring of solar panels on the Moon to supply clean energy to the Earth so as not to burn fossil fuels so as not to damage the Earth's atmosphere with hibernation effect gases and not to melt polar caps so that the Earth does not flood) #Gravity Antonion (A Gravity Beetle's cheap copy probably created with samples of his DNA that looks like an ant onion, yes an ant onion, "Ant-Onion." He works in an antigravity laboratory, can manipulate gravity and float. His special weapon is similar to Gravity Beetle's Gravity Well, his Squeeze Bomb) #Toxic Seahorse (The Greenpeace's President, an organization that protects the environment and wildlife. He is a seahorse that has decided to protect the environment from the trash we throw in the streets or the natural habitat, can throw a acid burst that can burn the trash without polluting the atmosphere. He created a large dam to protect drinking water from being polluting and clean the drains that have trash in their waters) Leaders The Leaders are the one who leads the team, is responsible for doing missions for the Common Members, Admins and Executives themselves, we currently have 2 leaders in the team: #Police Jesus (Young police who tried to defend Mathtropolis from the problems caused by those 3 villains, such as arcing circles, flattening 3D figures and putting angles on things, that's how Team Villalba was formed in 2015) #Ingrid Giraffe (Police Jesus's new girlfriend is Ingrid, who in turn is a giraffe, now Police Jesus becomes zoophilic forever. She died in World War III, so Police Jesus was sad because his "perfect" girlfriend had died in the war, but he would resurrect her to be happy) Other Members Honorable Members An Honorable Member is a rare thing to see in Team Villalba, they are members who help Team Villalba to solve problems like Super Peg & Cat Guy, only they are as honorable members of the team: #Super Peg #Cat Guy Trivia *The 45th member is Ryo Hazuki from Shenmue, which could refer to the fact that Shenmue is one of the best video games in history, as many people say it is the best video game in history. *There are few SEGA characters on the team, with 5 (Headdy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Ryo Hazuki, Tails and Dr. Eggman), while there are very few PlayStation characters, with only one (Crash Bandicoot). *The Common Members are retro video game characters. *The second leader is a character from the television series My Gym Partner's a Monkey, in this case, a long-necked giraffe. *Team Rivper is an alternative team to Team Villalba, but instead of defending the Manila city of villains and a bandit, they cure diseases that currently have no cure such as cancer, diabetes, seizures and Alzheimer's, which They assume that he currently has no cure, mainly led by a doctor called Doctor Jesus, based on Doctor Doom. *The only executive of the team that did not become leader of Team Villalba is Optic Sunflower, Lupe Toucan, Nina, Jet Stingray and Infinity Mijinion, all this because there are only 2 spaces for a leader (Main Leader, the first leader, and Minor Leader, the second leader). *Sheep Man is the 50th member of Team Villalba, probably because he was bored by his only 2 jobs as well as all the members when Team Villalba dropped in 2015. *Aiden Pearce is the member in charge of sighting the 3 villains that cause problems in the city with his piracy and following them with the other members of the membership. *There are few TV series characters on the team, with 6 (Ingrid Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Nina, Patsy, Gretchen and the 31 Minutos group). *Although Team Villalba and Team Rivper are completely different teams, Douglas is the only Team Villalba member that are on Team Rivper at once Category:Team Villalba Category:Characters